Moving On
Moving On is the second episode of Melissa & Joey Season 1. Short Summary Joe moves into Mel's basement with a meager amount of his belongings, with his ex-wife having most of the good stuff. Mel then convinces him to stand up for himself and get back his widescreen TV. But the presence of television in the living room ruins what Mel thinks to be a date with a fellow politician, Theo (Philipp Karner). Whom she is Unaware that he's into men.Meanwhile, Mel encourages Lennox to make friends at her new school. Synopsis As Joe is making the grocery list, he asks Mel what certain items are on the list. She tells him she shortened the names. One of which was tampons, he tells her "no freaking way". Mel has a meeting with Theo, which she thinks is a date. Rhonda and Mel are discussing how Mel wants to date him when Joe walks by and thinks they are discussing him. Mel helps Joe with the boxes and drops them. In Joe's room, Mels ask why he doesn't have any things. She then suggest that he see Tiffany and get his things from her. Lennox and Mel are talking when Joe comes in with a TV, which Ryder loves. Joe tells Mel that Tiffany still loves him because she kept his chair, which she tells him is not the case. Mel doesnt want the TV in the living room, Ryder says that the TV is the only thing that doesn't suck. Theo and Mel return from the meeting and go inside, where Joe and Ryder are watching Football. Theo stops and watches the game with them. (Well obviously to get out of having s*x with Mel and to get out of his date with her)In Mel's room, she tells Rhonda how she was mad that Theo watched the game instead of spending time with her. Mel is fussing at Joe about stealing her friend when Lennox comes in and tells her she made friends. Joe tells her that Theo was not interested in her when Mel gets a text from him to have dinner. Mel is ready to go to dinner and telling Ryder the TV has to go back downstairs. Mel goes online to show Joe some chairs she found when she shows him his exact chair. Joe upset realizes that Tiffany only wanted money from him. While Mel is consoling Joe, Theo texts her and tells her he is gay and in the process reveals he was only using her to get the fundings for his art school. Lennox, Ryder, Joe and Mel all sit down at the TV back in the living room as a family.Watching a documentary show about penguins until it shows an inappropriate scene with a baby leopard seal attacking and Devouring a penguin which Nobody but Lennox unluckily sees as there all frantically trying to find the remote Control to change the Channel an lennox has to comforted by her aunt while Joe covers up the tv with a blanket as the still can't find the remote. Main Characters that appear in this episode: * Mel Burke * Joe Longo * Lennox Scanlon * Ryder Scanlon Guest Stars in this Episode: * Rhonda Cheng * Theo Morton * Victoria Category:Episodes Category:Season 1